Before I
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Kane was not ordinary. The akatsuki were not regular and the espadas were not normal. Well some people strive to make people freaks. Just how many lifes can you live? Yaoi, yuri, hetero, and cannon couples. AU. Male OC!
1. Kane is not

**A/N: I was inspired by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA to write this story. This is not exactly like hers cause obviously she is doing just an Akatsuki one. Her boy OC story is the story that inspired me. It's awesome and if you haven't checked it out, go do it now! It's called No Confidents. Oh by the way this is a mystery/angst/romance story. I will be adding different characters to here. I know what couples I want but I won't tell you them yet (hint: check out my profile). Please read this because it's not as bad as it sounds, it's going to get very good.**

**Warning: Oc and other things, Yuri, Yaoi, and cannon couples. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is the Oc and the plot line. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Enjoy….**

Kane is not

Kane was not your average pretty boy. He was not your average emo. He was not your average straight A-student. He was not your average gay boy. He was not your average sexual assault victim. Kane Aldrich was not average at all. He had bright purple hair with black streaks, bright lemon-lime eyes, tan skin, and a skinny body. He did not dye his hair or get contacts for the attention. He did it because he felt like himself when he did. He did not feel like a she when he was himself. Before he was 15 he had light brown hair with gentle fawn colored eyes. That had all changed on his 15th birthday. He got everything he wanted, after all he lived by himself and he made his own money. Today was Sunday April 27th of 2007. The sun was blazing hot in the spring air. Kane was crossing a street thinking about what mattered most to him. Anime, manga, Akatsu-. Kane was engulfed in darkness.

**After Note: Sorry it's so short. Everything will be explained in the end. Please keep reading it, I think people will really like this one.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Excuse me?

**A/N: I know this chapter is short too but please believe me the chapters will get longer the more I write. I went to a website akatsuki FAN KYAAAA told me too and cried my eyes out! I love that author though, she's awesome and read this story. She is encouraging me to go on!**

**Warning: Confusion, Cussing, and randomness.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Excuse me?

Kane woke up at 4:03 A.M. of July, 2010. He was turning 15 today. He really, really, really, did not want to get up. He had no idea where he was….

"Good morning, how are you," a girl with short waved blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and a well built body asked. She looked about sixteen.

"Who the fuck are you? Why am I here? Who am I? Where am I? What's my name? What happened to me? Oh… I'm sore," Kane shot out and then flopped back down with his realization.

"Hehe. I'm Kari, your girlfriend. This is your home for now, your birthday is today. Your turning 15 in about 2 hours. Your name is Kane, Kane Ramth. One more thing, my lovely. Your about to leave, to a different world," the gir- err no, Kylie said sweetly.

Kane was confused and was about to say something until he blacked out. Again…

**After Note: This is not going to go well because the person I wanted to play the girl character threw a fight so now I'm not going to be so attached to the character and neither will Kane. Great, this story is going to suck now. I'll try my best though. **

**Please review. **


	3. You Seem famaliar

**A/N: Akatsuki FAN KYAAAA wanted me to update nyeh~ So I am. Guess who you meet? The biggest bad-ass characters from Naruto and Bleach! And no not Ichi-teme or Naru-baka!**

**Warning: Awesome characters that may be too cool for you to read about!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach and Naruto…. Well there would be no child appropriate scenes, let's just say that. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! **

_**You seem familiar?**_

Kane Frenk woke up to a young man with silver hair in his face, and screaming at him no less!

"Wake up you fucker! Tell me where the fuck I am! You know what, tell me everything you fucking know you cock-sucker," the boy screamed at the still half asleep teen.

"Ahh. Please shut up," Kane said quietly, begging the older man to stop yelling at him.

Kane opened his eyes wide enough to see the older man better. He had silver hair that went to right above his shoulders, angry looking purple eyes, pale skin, a skinny body, and he was about a foot taller then Kane himself. He was wearing baggy black jeans and neon purple socks, that was all. No shirt, no shoes, no services, Kane thought randomly. Where had he heard that before?

"Idiot, get off him. You can't just ask questions like that," a boy with a deep voice said behind him.

The man behind the silver haired boy was a scary sight to most. He had brown hair that went to his shoulder, tan skin, a muscular body, stitches everywhere, green eyes surrounded by red, 6 foot 7' , and looked about 40. Kane thought he might piss his pants. The giant man was wearing a plain white t-shirt, well fitting blue jeans, red socks, and a red choker. He too had no shoes, what happened to shoes these days? Suddenly the stitched male picked Kane up by the shirt he had not known he was wearing. Kane himself was wearing a black button up t-shirt, orange shorts, black socks, and an orange hair tie in his ponytail. Kane forgot he was being held off the ground for a moment and began checking himself out. He was skinny, with tan skin, dark brown hair, and pink eyes. He checked the pink eyes from the gleaming part on the stitched boy's choker. If he said so himself, I was pretty hot.

"Tell me you little skunk, who are you? Why are we here," the stitched man growled.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm not a skunk! I don't feel like telling you shit either," Kane snapped being just as rude as the silver haired male, but Kane did not enjoy being called a skunk!

"You can't ask like that either mister," a dark blue haired girl said. The statement was followed by "Yea, un" and a "hn" by a blonde boy and a black haired boy behind the chick. The blue haired girl had a black skirt, a red shirt, and green socks on. Her hair went to her waist. She was about 21. The blonde haired boy had his hair down to his chest, gray eyes, skinny figure, and pale skin. He wore baggy beige shorts and a blue shirt. He wore no socks, although Kane spotted two blue socks next to the blonde man. The blonde looked perhaps 19? The boy next to him was about as frightening as the stitched man. He had black hair that went to the end of his shoulder blades, piercing red eyes, white as a sheet, skinny and looked 18. The wore all black. Kane saw nothing special about these, not like the two he first "met". The three who had stood up for him were boring him to death.

"Stitched man, put the boy down," a man with orange spiky hair, gray eyes, and multiple piercing demanded.

For some odd reason the man holding Kane did as he was told. Of course the piercing guy had an aura of authority but Kane would have never followed what the baka had said. The orange haired man approached him and was standing face to face to him. The spiked hair fellow was wearing no shirt but a pair of low cut green jeans. His tanned skin rippled with muscles, although not as impressive as the older man. His breathe smelled of apples and vinegar. Kane glared at the man, with no intention of allowing this man to question him. Kane was terrified of him also but he would not show it. Never would he show weakness.

"Tell me, who are you," the man asked with coldness.

"I don't know truthfully," Kane said, wanting to kick himself for obeying this oaf!

"I see. That's ok. We all don't know who we are, where we are, or how we got here," the man said, sighing at the absolute ridiculous situation before them.

Kane looked around at the several other people around him. They went from age 13 to looking like age 40. Kane was confused. He didn't know who these people were, why he was there, where he was at, what these people wanted, or who he himself was. The thoughts made him dizzy and he wanted to puke. He had never been more scared before. What was before, Kane asked himself. He knew very little about anything. For the first time Kane decided to look around.

The "place" he decided to call it, had lots of dark green apple trees and blue skies. Flowers bloomed in different shades like purples, pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, and blues. Pretty monarch butterflies glided in the sky above him. The sun was making the place warm but not uncomfortably warm. A slight wind was blowing through. It was like a utopian park. If he were in a utopia, and this was just a park, what else could there be?

A man in his late twenties came up behind Kane and said a swift, "good afternoon ladies and gentlemen."

This had caused Kane to yelp loudly in surprise and blush brightly for making a fool at himself. The silver haired man and a few others stared at him, others ignored the outburst completely. The purple eyed fool give a crooked smile at Kane and winked. Kane could practically feel the evil radiance coming off the man. He knew black mail was to come.

"My name is professor Shane. This card I will give to each of you will answer some of your questions," the man said, the same one that had made Kane yelp.

He handed Kane a card that had every quality of him.

Name: Kane Frenk

Gender: Male

Eye color: Pink

Hair color: Dark Brown

Sexuality: Gayer than a rainbow

Skin color: Tan

Ethnic: Russian, Jewish, and Native American.

Personality: Rude, brute, faithful, loving, strong, caring, protective, and bright.

Kane scoffed. This last name was disgusting, he could not believe he was a fucking Jew, and in his opinion his personality was contradictory. He could not argue that he was gay because he was indeed very gay.

"Ok time to speed friending. I'll tell you the rules ….," The man said but Kane only listened partially. Something about you have 5 minutes to know each person and share your quality card with them. Then the doctor blew some horn thing and the speed friending began.

**After Note: I'm not being racist when I'm talking about Jews! I am a Jew (not the religion, the people). Also I would like to congratulate you all! Your all perverts! My top three read stories are Hidan The Beautiful Merman, Talk D RTY JAPANESE To Me, and When Drinking Takes Off Underpants. XD Sorry this took so long, I had to revise and actually think. It doesn't help I have to read Gone With The Wind.**

"**You Rhett Butler are no gentleman!"**

"**And you Scarlett O'Hara are no lady!"**

**XD Man I love this couple! Also I started playing Final Fantasy XIII( I got it for Christmas). I'm going to Arizona next week! Also I'm doing a Bleach special for Easter (did you know it's this Sunday?)! **

**Please review! I try hard!**


End file.
